In this project we aim to create a first installment of data generation and analysis for the LINCS program. Specifically, we will use a novel approach to genome-wide expression profiling developed at the Broad Institute (based on a Luminex bead assay) to catalog the cellular consequences of diverse small-molecule and genetic perturbations in a breadth of human cell lines. We will perform these perturbations in 20 cell types chosen for their biological diversity and interest to the broad scientific community. For the genetic perturbations, we will profile the cellular consequences of treatment of each of these cell lines with 4,000 small-molecule compounds of interest to the community (including compounds emerging from the MLPCN network). For the genetic perturbations, we will perform both gain- and loss-of-function studies for 3,000 human genes. The resulting expression data will be made publicly available without restriction, and importantly, will be accompanied by a series of analytical tools that will enable researchers to query the data via a web interface. The project has been configured so that it a) can scale to larger efforts in the future, b) can accommodate technology platform changes in the future, and c) can accommodate the integration with other types of data.